


Afterglow

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kisses - Chril Edition [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: For the Kiss Meme - Prompt 27: "slowly twining their fingers together while kissing softly"It's been a while since they've been able to relax in the afterglow.





	Afterglow

Phil runs his fingers through the hair on Chris’ chest again.

    “You asleep?” he asks quietly.

Chris hums in response. “Nah. More like dozing. ‘s so nice to actually have time for an afterglow again.”

That’s true. They’ve been pretty busy lately. Not too busy to have sex, but too busy to just take an afternoon off, roll around in the sheets, taking their time making love, and then cuddling extensively afterwards. Chris is rubbing circles over the prominent vertebra between Phil’s shoulders, soothing the surrounding muscles a bit.

    “I’m so in love with you,” he says suddenly. Phil’s heart immediately skips a beat. Chris doesn’t declare his love often, so when he does it’s even more special. “Never thought I’d have it that bad for anyone, ever. It feels … dunno.”

    “Profound,” Phil supplies.

    “Yeah. Profound. It feels profound.” The smile is audible in Chris’ voice. 

    “I didn’t think so either. Thought … you know, that I’d end up with a spouse, two kids, a dog and a house in the suburbs because that’s what you’re supposed to do. But now … I’m here, with you, and it’s a thousand times better than anything I ever imagined.”

    “No dog though.”

    “The dog is the only thing I miss.”

Chris laughs softly. Phil enjoys the vibrations of his chest. 

    “One day we’ll be retired, and then you can have as many dogs as you’d like.”

Phil lifts his head to grin at Chris. “Really?”

    “Sure. Why not?” Chris runs his fingers into Phil’s hair. “Baby boy, if you need a dog to be happy I’ll get you ten. A hundred. Every dog in the galaxy.”

Phil wiggles his way up to kiss Chris. “I don’t exactly need a dog.  _ You _ make me happy. The dog would just be a bonus.”

Chris sighs into the kiss and cups Phil’s cheeks. They keep it chaste because for once, they have time. 

Phil nuzzles into Chris’ neck, kissing the soft skin, and Chris’ hand falls down to his hip, holding him close. He kind of wants to suck a hickey there, but that’s the one thing he can’t do.

    “I love you,” he says instead, tugging gently at the curls on Chris’ chest. It makes him laugh, and Phil loves hearing him laugh. “Love you so much, Christopher.”

    “Hey, I love you too.” Chris shifts a little, rolling his body in towards Phil until he can fully hug him. He smells of the shower they just took, a little bit still of sex, and of man, an entirely perfect smell. And he’s so warm.

Phil kisses him again, letting Chris roll them over, his weight heavy and warm and grounding. Chris strokes a hand down Phil's flank. Phil catches it, slowly twining their fingers together, the kiss staying languid. Every bit of skin feels hypersensitive all of a sudden, every bit of contact between them sending sparks of pleasure along their synapses, but without urgency. Phil sighs, relaxing into the sheets. The physical exertion from the recent sex is still lingering in his muscles, a happy reminder, and Chris puts their interlinked fingers over their heads, kissing the exposed soft skin of Phil’s biceps. Phil smiles at the ceiling, stupidly fond.

    “You’re so beautiful when you smile,” Chris remarks, watching him with bright eyes. “So beautiful, Phil.”

Phil blushes and Chris chuckles, feathering kisses over his cheekbones. His half-hard cock is gently resting against Phil’s abdomen, and there’s a muscular thigh between his legs, an offering, should he want it, but there’s no urgency in their arousal yet. They can take their time.

Chris pushes himself up onto his elbow and angles his head, regarding Phil in a manner he’s always found incredibly cute. Their eyes meet and Phil’s throat closes with how much love there’s in Chris’ eyes for him, how much he loves this crazy, crazy man.

Chris gently wipes the overspilling tear away and closes the distance between them again, kissing Phil ever so softly.

    “Love you,” Phil whispers in the space between them as Chris pulls away to breathe. “Love you so much.”

Chris grins and sets a small bite to Phil’s earlobe, breath ghosting down Phil’s neck. 

    “ _ And I don't know really what it means, all I know is that you love me in my dreams. I keep hopin' one day I'll awaken, and somehow you'll be lying by my side _ ,” he sings, voice barely above a whisper.

    “Not just in your dreams,” Phil whispers back, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth again.

    “Baby, you’re so amazing it  _ has  _ to be a dream. No way I’m this lucky in real life.”

Phil laughs and kisses him, running his fingers through Chris’ golden hair. Chris rolls back on top of him, keeping his weight off of Phil enough that he’s being safely cradled between almost two hundred pounds of Starfleet captain and bed, but not in any danger of suffocating. A teasing tongue slips between Phil’s lips and he chases it, relishing in the little groan Chris makes.

    “The worst thing is,” Chris whispers against Phil’s lips, barely withdrawing. “That I don’t know whether I want sex or whether I want cuddles.”

Phil blinks his eyes open, lashes feathering over Chris’ skin.

    “Both,” he responds. “Both.” Neither of them are fully there yet again, but Phil runs a hand down Chris’ back anyways, gently squeezing his ass. Chris sighs and kisses him again, teeth tugging at Phil’s lower lip.

    “It was a serious question.”

    “And I gave a serious answer.”

    “Mmh.” Chris kisses his way along Phil’s jaw. “So? Your decision?”

Phil runs his fingers over Chris’ ass again, spreading the cheeks a little. “You gonna make it good for me?”

    “Baby, when do I ever not?”

    “Hmm, that one time when you were drunk and I spent fifteen minutes trying to undress the two of us while you were rubbing against me, and then you came within moments of me touching you and then you fell asleep. Remember that?”

Chris laughs, shaking. “Okay, touché. But that was the only time.”

    “Oh, definitely. So have at it then, if you must.”

    “I only ‘must’ if my lover wants. Does he?”

Phil grins and rolls his hips in a slow thrust against Chris, feeling the arousal bleed back into him. “Mmh, yes, he definitely wants.”

    “Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i really, really love this ship?
> 
> thank you for reading! if you liked it, please leave a comment! it'd make my day :)
> 
> come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)!


End file.
